Hitchhiker
by CitliEly
Summary: Finges tener absoluto control sobre lo que te hace sentir pero en el fondo mueres de nervios, la fuerza con la que te domina es casi asfixiante más no te preocupa, sus labios buscan los tuyos y haciendo eco de tu deseo te besa haciéndote caer más profundo en aquella espiral...


_Para Chuchohatecrew_

 _Lleva el nombre de la canción que escuchaba mientras escribía._

 _TMYLM_

*

El anaranjado del atardecer los rodea dando a su dorada piel el aspecto de arder en brasas cálidas, no puedes despegar tus ojos de su cuerpo, necesitas grabar cada detalle en tu mente, lo observas sonreír y memorizas cada línea que se forma en la comisura de sus labios, su sonrisa llega hasta ti, sientes como tus labios la imitan sin poder evitarlo, cierras los ojos y sientes la brisa ligera que entra en la habitación empujando hacia ti su aroma: manzanas y humo, esa sensación cálida ya familiar para ti recorre tu cuerpo; su magia se libera al tiempo que la tuya y parecen jugar, toman la forma de figuras plateadas: tu lobo persigue a su polilla jugueteando traviesamente, saltando de un lado a otro, bailoteando lentamente. Te relajas viendo divertido como las representaciones de sus almas se complementan respetando su individualidad, maravilándote aún con el control que han logrado de su poder; lo escuchas inhalar profundamente y sabes que tu propio aroma ha llegado hasta él: heliotropos y naranjas, eso es lo que siempre dice y lo disfruta tanto como tu el suyo.

Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que las cosas se complicaron pero por alguna razón tu corazón palpita tranquilo sintiéndolo cerca, podrías estirar tu mano y acariciarlo lentamente, sentir la suavidad de su piel en tus dedos y la electricidad que se apodera de sus cuerpos cuando están juntos pero lo evitas, en ese momento sólo puedes pensar en disfrutar de su compañía; la noche anterior ya ha dejado marcas en sus cuerpos: mordidas ligeras, surcos de tus uñas creando caminos serpenteantes en su espalda, pequeños moretones en tu piel, sus aromas entremezclados y las sábanas desordenadas de la cama en la que se encuentran son prueba más que suficiente de lo mucho que han disfrutado esa soledad, esa falta de distracciones pero por ahora solo necesitan ese momento, la sencillez de mirarse, de contemplarse, de saberse acompañados por el otro. Aunque si eres sincero contigo mismo necesitas besarlo profundamente, no quieres que escale, solo deseas sus labios contra los tuyos con una fuerza casi increíble; abres los ojos lentamente, casi con miedo y observas a tu lobo aún jugando con su polilla, sonríes con ternura, disientes y mueves tus largos y aristocráticos dedos solo un poco para dejar fluir tu magia y alterar la suya; una pequeña lucha se desata entre ustedes, no importa el tiempo que pase siempre van a jugar de ese modo infantil, siempre van a querer dominar la magia del otro.

Sientes su mirada penetrante posarse sobre ti y envolverte, repentinamente recuerdas que ambos han olvidado vestirse desde que despertaron, que se han dedicado a mirarse solamente, a hablarse con susurros como temiendo arruinar el momento; sientes como estudia tu cuerpo y lo que ves en su mirada te gusta, ayuda a tu ego pues te adora con sus orbes esmeralda, tus tormentas le devuelven la mirada a su suave piel, cada curva, cada músculo y cada hermosa cicatriz, incluso las nuevas que has creado tú durante la noche, lo bebes por completo, sediento de él y sabes que estás perdido. Pasas una de tus manos por tu platinado cabello en un gesto adquirido de nerviosismo sin borrar la sonrisa tonta que ha aparecido en tu rostro, su mirada también te ha dicho eso que sus labios llevan repitiendo todo el tiempo desde que están juntos, eso que tú correspondes con toda la sinceridad de la que eres capaz; te sientes inevitablemente atraído hacia él, una fuerza magnética que tira de ti y los acerca, que siempre los ha mantenido unidos.

Sabes que él lo sabe, que es tan consciente de ese magnetismo como tu pero que, irónicamente no es consciente de lo que harías por el.

Libera su magia del todo, haces lo mismo por inercia pero dejas a la suya guiar, dominar la tuya por un momento, lo dejas llevarte a dondequiera que desee ir, parece peligroso y cualquiera te diría que debes protegerte, que debes tener más cuidado, que estás entregando demasiado pero no te interesa, no puedes explicarlo es algo que te pone ansioso, que incluso te hace sentir que estás volviéndote algo loco pero lo amas, amas ese sentimiento que crece dentro de ti, además no es como si no lo conocieras, no es como si no supieras lo que puede hacer contigo, lo que desea hacerte. Finges tener absoluto control sobre lo que te hace sentir pero en el fondo mueres de nervios, la fuerza con la que te domina es casi asfixiante más no te preocupa, sus labios buscan los tuyos y haciendo eco de tu deseo te besa haciéndote caer más profundo en aquella espiral, sientes su corazón palpitar con fuerza contra su pecho, aceptas el peligro al que te sometiste sin poner objeciones, devuelves el beso, lo profundizas y sientes sus magias envolverlos, captas el brillo sobre sus pechos, justo encima de sus corazones: la runa por fin ha aparecido sellando su destino como uno. Sonríes en el beso cuando te das cuenta de todas las implicaciones que tiene aquella runa, sabiendo que de ahora en adelante jamás estarás en peligro estando a su lado, que descubrirán juntos todo lo que hace falta sin miedo y que, aunque todo parezca oscuro, juntos van a estar bien. Confías en él, confías en su fuerza y más importante aún: confías en ti y en tu magia, en la decisión que han tomado y que guiará sus vidas a partir de ahora.

Si él está a cargo lo seguirás al fin del mundo de ser necesario.


End file.
